


The Only One

by 3rd_Degree_Arsan



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, It’s okay but it not anything amazing, Smut y’all, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_Degree_Arsan/pseuds/3rd_Degree_Arsan
Summary: It’s smut, pure and simple. I needed to get this out. Enjoy.





	The Only One

Their breath smelled like ale, sex, and each other. 

 

Gentle breathing filled the room as Arya rested her head on Sandor’s chest; she pressed into the thicket of coarse hair found there and inhaled deeply, his sweat and the smell of his skin were familiar and comforting like home. 

 

Sandor sighed as he settled into the rolled pillows beneath his head and shoulders. A massive hand came from lazily resting on the bed to rub up the back of her thigh, across Arya’s firm ass and up and over the small of her back to hold her in place. Her skin was covered in scars and bruises of varying severities and ages. Some from him, some from tonight, and some from years gone past. 

 

As they gently shifted and settled, Arya lifted her hips and his cock was freed from her with gentle grunts from both of them. A murmuring voice came from Sandor’s chest, Arya’s words muffled on purpose. “I’m glad you’re alive...”.

 

Dark brown eyes shifted down, locking into slate-grey looking up, peering out from the wilds of her mussed hair. “Oh? Aye girl, I’m alive alright.” His firm mouth pulled into a smirk. “When I figured you’d fuck me one last time, I didn’t expect it to be like this.” 

 

Arya’s face darkened as she rose up suddenly, bracing herself by placing both hands on Sandor’s pectorals, her fingers tightening into his chest hairs as she slid down to straddle his naked lap so she could look down at him. 

 

“Do you still hate me for it? For leaving you there? I could’ve done it you know.”, her hands were tight, clutching the hair that curled around her fingers as Sandor’s face turned stern and winced. His eyes narrowed but he stayed silent. “Kept my promise and put my Needle through your eye. But I didn’t, and now you’re here, I didn’t kill you and you came bac-“ 

 

With the unusual swiftness that Sandor was so frequently capable off, he sat up, the momentum throwing Arya off balance. He didn’t let her fall away from him though as he clutched her hip with his left hand and her right arm with other before twisting hard it behind her back. Her free hand swung out to clutch his throat, fingers delving through his beard to dig into the flesh around his adam’s apple.

 

He leaned forward, his face pressed to the side of her head as his lips spoke darkly to her. “Aye girl, you didn’t kill me, and that will be your mistake for the rest of our lives.” The hot growls in her ear stirred something primal in her, they’d just finished fucking and she wanted him inside her again. 

 

“If I’m not dead, I’ll come back” 

 

“Yes,” the wolf whispered breathlessly back to him, “Like a good dog should.” Her death grip around his throat lessened as it turned into a cusping of his face, as Arya rubbed her face against his. Cheeks brushed each other, noses bumping as their foreheads pressed together and eyes looked into each other, desperate want being the only thing they could see in each other’s eyes. 

 

Their lips crashed together as he let her arm go to hold her properly, great pillars of flesh and bone wrapping around his delicate, fine-boned woman. Arya was all lean, muscly and tenacious but Sandor could still break her in half if he ever desired. Lips still working together as tongues intertwined, tangled and hot as they tried to devour each other. Arya’s hands worked their way into her lover’s mousy brown hair, her elbows resting easily on Sandor’s broad shoulders. 

 

The Hound broke away to breath deeply, drunk on the little Stark woman’s deep kisses and good ale. Arya could feel his rigid cock slap her gently in the upper thighs and smiled coyly at Sandor as she brushed her wet-again core against the thick member and he all but hissed at her, his head bobbing and straining for entrance. 

 

The great wall of a man leaned forward, his arms tightening around her petite abdomen. 

“Don’t tease me with your cunt girl, I’ll bend you over and ride you till you scream.” 

 

Sandor watched Arya’s pupils dilate as she writhed against him, relaxing one of his arms to drop to his side, reaching under to tease his calloused fingers along the clefts of her arse and along the soft folds of Arya’s slick cunt. “Is that a challenge?” She questioned. 

 

Rocking her back, he palmed the soft skin of her cheeks. “No girl, not a challenge, a-“ cutting himself off, he suddenly thrusted up inside he as he deftly lined himself up with her core, causing Arya to cry out as he pressed his length up inside of her, “ _a_ _ promise _ .”

 

Sandor thrusted into her hard several times in a row, pulling his completely soaked length out of Arya to drive himself home inside of her again and again. Arya all but screamed, filled with pleasure and some pain with each thrust, still sore from their lovemaking only an hour or so before, as he stretched her to her limits and bottoming out inside. Sandor rocked himself inside of her before withdrawing and pushing himself deeper than she thought was possible. Her body trembled as he finished his short onslaught on her cunt, her hands still desperately grasping his hair as she moaned into his neck. A deep rumble shook his chest as Sandor started to chuckle, nosing the side of the tiny women’s face to get her to look at him. 

 

“You’ve always been talk girl, I’m gonna make you back it up this time.” His voice low and gravely in her ears, making her core tighten around him. Sandor was a shit, selfish, bastard of a man, but he was hers and he knew what stoked her fires. 

 

She felt drunk, her head swirling in passion as she looked up at him, focusing on his bemused mouth as he spoke to her. 

 

“Now, I’ll give you what’s yours.” 

 

Sandor pressed up into Arya again, slowly this time as she rocked down on him, till they were firmly pressed together. Tucking her feet under her, on top of his thighs she propelled herself up down. Their breaths were heavy as she gently slipped up and down, Sandor gripped her bum, fingers pulling the white cheeks apart and teasing the tops of her thighs as he lazily drank inArya moving over him, her small breasts softly bouncing as she slid down to the base of his cock and again as she came up. She loved being on top, watching this giant man come undone under her as she worked them both to completion. The pace started to pick itself up as Arya tried to build up the small knotting pleasure that was mounting inside of her. Sandor grunted with each thrust as she started to bound up and down over him, he had to shift his leg as her foot slipped and ended up over his old wound causing him to grimace in pain.

 

This wasn’t missed by her and she caught herself, And before she could finish the slide down his throbbing member she stopped, panting lightly. 

“Are you well? We can stop if it hurts...”

 

Sandor looked at her as if she’d grown a second head, “Are you dense? You’re fucking me with that,” a hard thrust up, “ _ sweet _ ” and again a thrust, “ _ hot _ ” and again “ _cunt_ ” and again he thrusted as Arya lolled her head back as she moaned, her long black-brown tresses tickling the hands on her arse. “We’ll stop when we’re done or dead, whichever is first.” 

 

Sandor released his death grip on her cheeks, red marks left from where he had dug his fingers into the milk white flesh found there. Sliding his hands up onto her hips, he guided Arya’s pace, quicker than before as practically slammed her down onto his length. 

 

His cock all but gutted her as she bounced up and down, pressing her womb up as she stretch around his stone-like length. Arya panted harshly with her head thrown back as Sandor took her left breast in his mouth; his hot tongue laving at her nipple and areola taking it gently between his teeth and flicking the captured nub with the end of his tongue. His hands on her hips almost wrapped around her waist, the grip almost bruising as he help lift her work her tight cunt up and down over him. Throaty, keening cries escaped past her lips as she supported herself with one hand on a scarred knee, and the other still clutched like a vice grip into Sandor’s long brown hair as she stopped bouncing and rolled her hips hard against Sandor’s. The head of his cock pressed into the special bundle of nerves located inside her core with each thrust and it was pushing her to the edge too quickly. 

 

A deep growl emanated from the bearded mouth wrapped around her small breast as Arya pull away to settled against his hips. A great hand coming from her hip to hold her up in place against him, almost pulling her completely off his throbbing member so her belly pressed into his chest and her breast remaining engaged in his mouth. Sandor turned his head looked up at her rosy face, his tongue still teasing her oversensitive nipple as he drank her in. Arya’s lips were parted as she whimpered, swollen and red as her stormy hooded eyes took in the wretched handsomeness of Sandor’s face, her hand that had rested on his knee coming forward to caress the great burn that added to his intense face, a thumb brushing over where his eyebrow should have been and fingertips caressed his cheek with a gentle, tenderness that made Sandor’s stomach turn. His eyes were almost black with lust as he looked up at her, and it made her womb flutter and cunt clench with familiar need, as his cock-head teased just inside of her slick core. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat and slid easily against each other as they shifted and thrusted against each other. 

 

With a audible pop Sandor released her breast from his mouth, her left breast red shiny from his beard and saliva in the soft light of the braziers. He leaned back, a pleased look on his bearded face as he took the northern princess in. 

 

“What humors you  _Ser Clegane_ ?” Arya queried, her voice husky and raw and a easy smirk graced her glowing face. 

 

“You look properly  _fucked_ , and I’m not done with you  _Lady Stark_ ,” he playfully sneered at her, as playfully as he could before he took her right breast into his mouth to give it the same attention and treatment as her left. 

 

Arya clutched Sandor to her chest and breast as he tormented her over stimulated breasts with his tongue and beard, her hips buckling and legs trembling as his cock with press in and pull out of her dripping cunt with ease. Her eyes rolled back and closed as her clit started to throb in attention and need, each lick and nipple from her beastial partner sending electric shocks to her core; cunt, clit and all. Holding her balance, with one hand in Sandor’s hair and arm balanced on his shoulder, Arya slipped her slim arm between their hot, damp bodies to rub her aching clit. Her fingers delved between her folds, brushing gently over the bud found there, as she tried to find equilibrium between Sandor’s licking and sucking and her own fingers working over her clit, rubbing gently paired with hard strokes. 

 

Sandor took note of Arya’s attempts at self pleasure, and released her breast from his mouth as he took her in, stretched out in front him as she pleasured herself. He tighten his grip on Arya’s waist as he started to shift his body and legs over the already messy furs and sheets of her expansive mattress. Arya’s eyes flew open as Sandor released her breast, looking up at him as she gripped his shoulder tightly before he eased her down onto her back, her dark hair pooling around her head as he supported her hips with his hands, her legs still somewhat folded over his own as he towered over her, his cock slowly easing itself deeper inside of her. Each inch pressing down caused a groan that was pulled from deep inside of both of their chests. Arya’s back arched up to press her hips harder into his, making purchase as they were thrush together. 

 

The great dog loomed over his little lover, her arms released him and curled up around her head at the end of the bed, one hand clutching the foot board and the other clenching the random furs under her head as he eased down into a kneeling position. Arya’s small rib cage shuddered in desire as Sandor rubbed a hand over her stomach and up over her ribs and between her breasts, palming her small breast and rolling a nipple between two knuckles causing her to mewl and wriggle against him. Arya’s eyes pleaded with him as he kept his grip firm on her hip. Sandor released her nipple with a hard squeeze that caused her gasp, gulp hard and go white-knuckled in her grip. He slid his massive hand down her abdomen, past her hips into the soft hair that covered her labia, a digit and thumb parting the delicate folds to find her clit. 

 

“ _Sandor..._ ” His hand stopped dead, his eyes meeting hers, concerned if she wanted to stop. Her hazy eyes and flushed face and chest told him other wise, “ Yes , little wolf?” His fingers rubbing gently over the little bud he was searching for as he rocked himself back and forth. His cock was being strangled by her tightness and heat, and with each brush of his thumb over her clit he could feel her pulse and clench around him. It was making him weak and he knew he was close. 

 

“I want you to make me cum, _please_ , gods I want to cum.” Arya’s voice was trembling, husky and low as she begged him for release and Sandor couldn’t help but oblige her. 

 

“Anything for my  _lady fair_ ” and he went to work. Sandor started to thrust harder into her, as Arya rocked her hips up down to meet his thrusts. She started to cry out as he rubbed her clit hard with each thrust, no real rhythm but the constant circling and brushing of the little bud between her legs paired with his deep, sure thrusts. Arya felt as though she may break the footboard under her grip or shred the sheets lest she completely break apart herself. The deep seeded knotting and twisting of her orgasm building within her overwhelmed her. Just as she thought she couldn’t take anymore her eyes opened to the sight that threw her over the edge. Sandor towered over her, thrusting and filling her completely with each pump, his body flexed and shiny from sweat as he worked her cunt and clit simultaneously. His mouth slightly parted as he planted and long hair plastered with dampness, and his eyes fixed to her core and his task at hand. A working hound, truly. 

 

Sandor felt her eyes, and when he looked up at Arya with his black eyes he thrusted deeply into her, pressing into her womb, she lost control. Arya’s head rolled back into her hair and furs, back arched and flexing as her cunt clenched around him like a vice as he fucked her vigorously through the waves of her orgasm. Her screams were nonsense, mostly ‘fucks’ and ‘yes’ but as she started to come down a groaned ‘Sandor’ caused his cock and mouth to twitch and he bore down into Arya. 

 

Taking his hand off her clit he leaned forward, placing his palm over Arya’s hand that held onto her footboard, as he threw he legs up over his hips. “Wrap your legs around me girl, I’m close.” 

She complied breathlessly as he fucked her more intensely than before, his hips grinding and slapping against her as he rode her. Her eyes looked up at him as her hovered over Arya, she spoke to him as he panted heavily, gripping her hand and hip with almost bruising force. 

 

“ _Fuck me_ , gods please, fuck me. Cum for me.”

 

Sandor swallowed hard when he heard her speak to him, his black brown eyes now burning a hole through her. His leg was killing him in this position but he couldn’t stop, not now. He growled at her as he felt his balls tighten and his cock flex inside of her. “Say it again, say it again, little bitch.” 

 

Arya sneered through her pants, locking her legs around her lover’s thick hips and arse as she felt another orgasm building in her, “ Cum for me Sandor , you’re the only man I want like this, the only one. _Seven_ _fucking_ _hells_ , please cum for me.” And he did just that. She felt him go inside of her, his massive body flexing over her as he pressed his head into her shoulder, plainly moaning in her ear. His beard buffed her neck and shoulder as he rode out his orgasm, hands painful tight around her hand and hip but she could forgive it. 

 

Slowly, she felt Sandor’s hands relax on her, as he released her from his death grip and his body all but collapsed beside hers as he pulled his cock from her. Sandor laid quietly beside her, the both of them breathing hard as they laid in the dying light of the unstoked braziers. A small smile teased on Arya’s lips, because even though Sandor had released her hand from other his, he still held her tiny hand gently in his. His fingers curled around hers, teasing her own and caressing the small palm within his own. 

 

“Did you mean that?” All but whispered by the taciturn man beside her. Arya had to turn herself to face him make sure she hadn’t mistaken it. 

 

“Did I mean what?”

 

Silence. So thick you could cut it with a knife, but eventually Sandor did. “Did you mean it, that I’m the only one you want?” At first Arya was confused, but deep within her heart she felt something bloom, warm and perfect that could melt all the snow in the north. Not moving her hand out of his, she sidled closer to Sandor, throwing a leg over his as she moved her lips to his remaining ear. 

 

“You’re the  only one, Sandor Clegane. I didn’t want to leave you, and I won’t again.” 

 

And she kissed him, softly and sweetly, as Sandor closed his hand firmly around hers. 


End file.
